Felicidad Quitada Felicidad Rescatada
by alicemariecullen27
Summary: Que pasaria si despues de un tiempo los volturis decidan cobrar haber dejado a nessi con vida? como reaccionarían los cullen y sobre todo edward y bella ? y su novio jacob black?


**Primero que nada los personajes que utilizare no me perteneces si no a SM :)**

**espero q les guste :)  
**

**Edward POV**

**Me encontraba tocando mi piano como tantas otras tardes y pensando como mi vida –bueno si esto se le puede llamar vida- había dado un giro tremendo desde que conocí a mi amor…a mi bella y sobretodo a mi otro pedazo de existencia a mi nessie a mi renesme que ahora eran lo único que me importaban, no me había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación y estaba detrás mío hasta que me abrazo**

**-hola papa-Me dijo con esa voz que tanto adoro**

**-hola nessi- le dije mientras le deba un beso en la nejilla**

**- por favor sigue tocando la nana de mi mama que tanto me gusta – poniendo sus ojos de perrito-ok mi vida- le dije mientras fui tocando durante un rato hasta que alice entro con su paso de bailarina**

**- Nessie!!! Me tienes que acompañar!!!- le dijo haciendo su cara de perrito mojado-Me tienes que acompañar a comprar!! He visto un catalogo con una ropa que seguro te queda!! Así que ness! Párate y vamos!-Mi hija la miro con cara de terror no sabiendo a donde meterse-Ness vamos solo voy a comprar 2 prendas nada mas **

**-claro como si eso pueda ser posible-dije mientras reía**

**-Edward Cullen! Que me quieres decir con eso? Mejor ya deja de reír o tu también vas conmigo y ness -me dijo con su cara de poco amigos-**

**-OK esta bien –le dije resignado ya que no queria ir con ella de compras**

**-mejor! Ness vamos **

**-tía Alice mmm… no quisiera decirte que no pero mmm Jacob va venir a visitarme dentro de poco y tengo que estar aquí- le dijo mientras me miraba pidiendo ayuda-**

**-mmm no hay ningún problema!-le dijo mientras se ponía mas cerca de ella-**

**-gracias tía!-le dijo ness ya un poco mas tranquila**

**-nada de gracias nessie! He visto que Jacob ya esta por venir asi que te espero en el carro vamos a ir con el –le dijo mientras daba saltitos hacia las escaleras-**

**-papa!!! – me grito haciendo un puchero igual que mi bella**

**-hija sabes que cuando Alice quiera hacer algo nadie la puede hacer cambiar de opinión , mas bien apúrate en bajar si no va venir por ti y no creo q eso te guste- le dije esto intentando guardar la calma y no reírme-**

**-pfff… esta bien papa, solo porque va ir Jacob-me dijo esto con sus ojos llenos de ilusión-**

**La vi. desaparecer bajando las escaleras…**

**Otra vez me encontraba solo yo y mi piano como tantas otras veces, me levante y baje hacia la sala donde se encuentra esme, rosalie,j asper, emmett…. Pero donde estaba mi bella**

**Bella POV  
****  
Estaba en el bosque recostada viendo el cielo pensando en toda… mi futura existencia con mi amor eterno Edward … al parecer no me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche así que decide regresar a la casa . Al llegar vi. a todos en la sala –claro emmett al costado de rosalie ,esme estaba en la cocina , Jasper…solo? Y Edward recostado en el sillón me moví rápido para estar a su lado le di un beso en la punta de la nariz**

**-te extrañé-le dije mientras lo abrazaba**

**-yo también –me dijo haciendo esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba**

**-ya dejen de ser tan melosos- dijo emmett tratando de contenerse de llevarse a rose**

**-Donde esta renesme?-le pregunte con angustia ya que no la había visto en casi todo el día-todos los de la sala comenzaron a reír- de que me perdí?-dije pensando que había dicho u hecho-**

**-amor renesme a sido secuestrada por la duendecilla-me dijo tratando de que no salga una risita que tanto me gustaba**

**-ahhhhhhh… Alice… se la llevo supongo que a comprar ropa?**

**-exacto amor, así que imagínate como estuvo cuando Alice se la estaba llevando  
-jajajajaja pobre mi hija- yo misma sabia como era ir de compras con Alice-**

**  
No estuvimos mucho tiempo en el sillón hasta que escuche de lejos que se acercaba un carro imagine que era el de Alice , después de un rato vi aparecer a una duendecilla brincando por todos lados con las manos llenas de bolsas y de tras de ella a mi adorable hija con una carita cansada**

**-hija-le dije mientras me paraba e iba a darle un abrazo**

**-mama!-me miro con una cara que alguien tiene después de ser torturado bastantes veces**

**-como te a dido con Alice- le dije sabiendo cuales ivan hacer sus palabras-**

**-mama….. yo pensé que había visto a mi tía comprar al máximo…-tomando un poco de aire- mama! Había barata! Te puedes imaginar! Mi tía se estaba peliando con todas las señoras de ahí por unas prendas que te apuesto ni se va poner –al oír esto no pude evitar estremecerme y recordar la ultimas vez que fui con Alice y había una barata**

**Flash**

**-bella!! Apúrate he visto que hay ba….. Que hay ropa importada así que andando!-me dijo esto dando saltitos y con sus llenos de entusiasmo-  
-ok Alice vamos-dije resignada**

**al llegar pude ver una cola de gente es las tiendas ¿Qué era lo que había ahí para q todas estén como locas ?¿estaban regalando ropa? Ooh no! -Me estremecí al pensar esto- Alice sabia perfectamente que iba haber una barata y con razón estaba entusiasmada al voltear a ver a mi pequeña hermana ya no estaba voltee rápidamente hacia la fila de gente que estaba ahí y la pude ver metiéndose entre los pies de todos para llegar a la entrada fui tras ella pero en un segundo ella estaba peliando con una chica por una chaqueta color celeste y al otra estaba peliando con otra chica por unos shorts! Por dios! – fue lo único que pude decir- bella!- me llamo de manera eufórica-bella ven rápido!! Fui lo mas rápido que pude corriendo como los humanos al llegar pude ver una pila de ropa pero no había signos de Alice comencé a gritar su nombre y de debajo de toda la ropa salio la duendillo dando saltitos – bella ayúdame con todo lo haría sola pero ya sabes tenemos que vernos normales- me dijo esto dándome creo que toda la tienda – al terminar de recoger todas las tiendas que pudieran haber ahí la mire con terror –Alice será mejor regresar a la casa ya has comprado lo suficiente para todo un país-le dije mientras me paraba-espera bella – mientras la vi ir al carro y guardar todo y subirse al lado del conductor y gritarme desde ahí- bella perdón! Pero todo el carro esta lleno de ropa pero como ya no eres humana no se tu podrás ir corriendo – me dijo esto con una sonrisita que quería matarla pero no podía- lo único que le dije fue – esta bien – mientras veía como mi propio carro se iba y me dejaba a mi**

**fin del flash**

**-hija pero felizmente no te dejo ahí – le dije esto mientras la miraba**

**-si mama felizmente- me lo dijo cansadamente**

**-papa! Mama! Me retiro a dormir, buenas noches a todos!**

**Los dos la despedimos a nuestra pequeña mientras subía a su habitación. Todos nos quedamos en la sala un rato mas hasta que rose y emmett se fueron a su cuarto –por la cara de Edward pude imaginar para que- Esme con carlisle se fueron a cazar y yo me quede con Edward… nos retiramos rato después a nuestra habitación y nos quedamos ahí viendo el amanecer mas hermoso que podía haber junto al amor de mi vida.**

**-Edward- le dije mientras lo veía al parecer había visto algo **

**-shhhh- me dijo concentrado**

**- que pasa Edward!! Me estas asustando!**

**En ese momento entro Alice con Jasper rápidamente que los vi ya sentados en nuestra cama por la cara de Alice había tenido una de sus visiones  
-que pasa Alice?- le dije ya un poco enojada por que siempre yo no m enteraba de nada-**

**-vi….**

**-q cosa viste Alice x dios!!!-Edward ya había salido del pensamiento de Alice y se hallaba pensativo pero sus ojos tenían enojo? tristeza ?**

**-solo vi. a los volturis que estaban decidiendo si venir o no al parecer nos quieren hacer una visitan sorpresa pero todavía no deciden cuando –solo decirme eso me hizo pensar rápidamente en renesmes, Edward al notarlo me abrazo fuerte y me dijo- no creo que vengan en son de guerra – siempre tratando de tranquilizarme-esta bien Edward entonces para que quieren venir?-le dije secamente-no se de verdad tendremos que esperar si Alice ve otra cosa pero seguro solo lo pensaron-me dijo tratando de hacer una risita que tanto adoraba- ok mi amor- le dije tratando de calmarme pero no pude- después de un rato Alice se fue con Jasper y me dejo con Edward –  
el a parecer estaba tranquilo**

– **mi amor-me dijo con su voz aterciopelada que tanto adoraba-**

– **si dime- le dije mientras lo miraba**

– **tu tienes que estar tranquila tu sabes que no pasar nada si yo estoy cuidándote- dándome esa risita que tanto adoraba**

– **eso lo se pero tengo miedo si algo le pasa a renesme….no podría vivir sin ella… ella es mi todo como tu…. Yo no….sabría- no pude terminar de hablar ya que el me dio un beso muy tranquilizador-**

– **bella mi bella!! Que are contigo? Sabes que no va a pasar nada confía en mi – me lo dijo con ese hipnotizador voz-**

– **muy bien le dije – mientras le daba unos besos-Edward al parecer no quería seguir ablando y me siguió el beso muy cariñosamente hasta que volvió con mas pasión así seguimos hasta encontramos recostados en la nuestra cama besándonos con tal pasión que si hubiera sido humana estaría roja no nos importo nada ni nadie ni las horas hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y grito**

– **ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Papa mama!!!! Por dios!!!- al escuchar su voz salte lo mas rápido que pude al extremo del cuarto y al parecer Edward se callo de la cama  
– hubiera tocado antes de entrar! No pensé verlos así nunca!! Ay mi ojos!!mis pobres ojos!!! Ya no son santos!!-no podía creer que mi hija me aya encontrada en esta situación me dije a mi misma pero al parecer me lo escucharon …de la puerta vi entrar a toda la familia emmett riéndose como loco Jasper tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente , Alice matándose de risa y rose también **

– **bella!! No pensé que tu propia hija te hubiera encontrado así- me dijo emmett tratando de hablar mientras reía-**

– **bella yo no lo vi venir – me dijo Alice mientras trataba de no reír**

– **Edward!- grite a todo pulmón-sal de bajo de la cama tu hija esta que te espera! – le dije tratando de no reír también , Edward salio de debajo de la cama todo apenado y lo único que pudo decir fue – lo siento hija-**

– **no te preocupes papa! Tuve que tocar antes- le decía esto mientras contenía la risa **

– **bueno hija para que soy bueno- le pregunto mientras se ponía rápidamente su camisa**

– **ay papa no te acuerdas que me dijiste que hoy íbamos a pasar una tarde juntos! Padre e hija!**

– **Si me acuerdo ness espérame abajo- le dijo con su voz tan linda que me hipnotizo**

– **Esta bien! Y que ven todos ustedes ah! Dejen a mis papas en paz afuera!- mi renesme se fue botando a todos de nuestra habitación –**

– **Bella, cariño esta bien si te dejo?- me pregunto tan inocentemente**

– **Si mi amor- le dije tratando de sacar una sonrisa**

**Lo vi salir del cuarto y yo quedarme en la cama pensando y riéndome que cosa había pasado hace unos instantes…..**


End file.
